


З - запрет

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки на тему привязанности ряда Вестников к привлекательным, но недоступным им персонам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Человек (Дориан/ж!Кадаш)

Взгляд Каллена не отрывался от тренирующихся солдат. Хотя, конечно, солдатами их назвать можно было с большой натяжкой. Так, ребята, полные энтузиазма, но начисто лишенные опыта. Они с радостью присоединились к Инквизиции, заразившись ее идеями, но на практике умели мало. Казалось, даже тренировочные пугала способны на большее.  
Военный советник огляделся. Он бы не хотел, чтобы его заметили Лелиана или Кассандра.  
Каллен стащил меховую накидку и отбросил ее на ящик. Вооружившись сносными щитом и мечом, он выскользнул из палатки к новобранцам.

— Неправильно ставишь блок, — крикнул он темноволосому мальчишке. — Смотри сюда.

На стопке обработанных досок с лесозаготовки рядом сидели Кадаш и Дориан. Держа в руках плошки с супом, оставшимся с обеда, они молча наблюдали за тем, как бывший храмовник демонстрировал новичкам хитрости работы со щитом.

— Он такой красивый, — шепнула гномка. — Не находишь?

Маг засмеялся.

— Да, все при нем, — кивнул он. — Ты только посмотри на его мощные руки. А лицо? Я думал, таких милашек уже не делают.  
— Я бы хотела поцеловать его, — пробормотала Кадаш и покраснела от собственной дерзости. — Ты этого не слышал.  
— Я все слышал! — воскликнул Павус. — Но говорить, что я бы с ним сделал, не буду.

Гномка захихикала и ткнула его локтем в бок. Она смотрела ему в лицо, пока он не повернулся и не улыбнулся в ответ.

— Может быть, попробуешь? — предложил Дориан, поболтав ложкой в миске. — Вроде бы у него никого нет.  
— Я… — Кадаш смутилась, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Ты будешь смеяться, но я как-то… понятия не имею, что на меня нашло. Скорее всего, это то вино, которым всех угощал Варрик. Я тогда была так уверена в том, что он мой… мой человек. И я спросила Каллена. Ну, не интересно ли ему будет… не будет ли он против… погулять со мной.  
— О, погулять! Такой предлог я впервые встречаю. И что же он ответил?  
— Я не помню, — вздохнула гномка. — Что-то вежливое. Но было ясно, что я ему не нравлюсь. В этом смысле.

Под конец фразы ее голос задрожал. Дориан не выдержал и обнял ее за плечо, успокаивая.

— Но я ничего, — Кадаш подняла лицо. — Наверное… наверное, ему по вкусу какие-нибудь длинноногие красавицы. Эльфийки там всякие. Не знаю, чем еще я могла ему не угодить.

Рубашка Каллена взмокла от пота. Он ненадолго отошел к бочке с водой, вытер лоб и вновь вернулся к бойцам.

— Милочка, посмотри-ка сюда, — позвал Дориан.

Кадаш снова повернулась к нему.

— Посмотри сюда, — повторил он, убирая плошку из-под супа с колен. — Это самые длинные и самые роскошные ноги во всей Инквизиции. Так что вряд ли в них дело.

Под смех гномки маг подкрутил ус и нахмурился.

— Если бы он западал на ноги, то давно бы ночевал в моей комнате, — закончил он.  
— Вот ты смешной, Дориан!  
— Я такой.

Мужчина уже отвернулся, а гномка продолжала на него смотреть. Наверное, действительно, дело было не в ногах. Может, он просто не ее человек? Может быть, ее человек кто-то другой?  
Более близкий и понятный. Не стремящийся держать ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Может? Или нет?..


	2. Ящерица (Кассандра/ж!Лавеллан)

Весьма интересной девушкой была эта Лавеллан. Лавеллан. Кассандра не воспринимала ее всерьез первое время. Уж очень чудаковатой и необычной она была, чтобы справиться с ответственностью, которая на нее легла вместе с клеймом на левой руке.

Лавеллан была похожа на ящерку. Легко и проворно она скакала по деревьям и крышам зданий с длинным острым кинжалом. Ее ярко-рыжая шевелюра была обстрижена почти под корень, а ее остатки для маскировки прикрывались темным капюшоном. Все, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Припадая к траве, она становилась невидима. Худая и плоская, как сушеная рыба.

Вестница не нравилась людям, ее сторонились. Даже эльфы, которых в их кругах было немного, старались с ней не сталкиваться. Молчаливая скрытная Лавеллан никогда не смотрела в глаза, а если и вела диалог, то ее взгляд всегда блуждал. Она будто выискивала опасность. Во всем и во всех.  
Кассандра понятия не имела, как ей удалось настолько приблизиться к Вестнице. Было в этом что-то доверительное, но в то же время недальновидное. Неужели эльфийка считала, что Кассандра слишком глупа, чтобы что-то замыслить?

Лавеллан была похожа на мальчишку. У нее не было груди, а ссутуленная спина и уверенная походка заставляли путать ее с одним из ребят. О ней иногда сложно было думать, как о женщине.

— Можно я посмотрю, как ты читаешь? — попросила она как-то.

Кассандра опешила. Она бы не удивилась, если бы та предпочла увидеть ее тренировки, возможно, взять что-то полезное себе на заметку. Но смотреть, как она читает? Вот это было странно.

— Если это доставит тебе удовольствие, — неуверенно ответила Искательница.

Со временем она привыкла, что когда она устраивалась почитать в кузнице после рабочего дня, вслед за ней в помещение вскользала Лавеллан. Неприметно та садилась на стул в углу и тихо следила за тем, как Кассандра читала, чуть шевеля губами.  
Это действие стало настолько обычным, что теперь Искательница беспокоилась, если эльфийка долго не появлялась. Стало странным, смотря в темноту угла, не видеть там два неморгающих глаза.

— Ты очень привлекательная женщина, Кассандра.

Та изумленно обернулась. За тот месяц, что продолжались их «чтения», Лавеллан ни разу ничего не сказала. И вот. Это.

— Спасибо, — неловко поблагодарила она, отрываясь от книги.  
— На тебя многие смотрят.  
— Ммм… наверное.

Кассандра подняла лицо и увидела, что эльфийки нет на ее прежнем месте. Она чудом не дернулась от испуга, обнаружив, что та оказалась совсем рядом с ее столом. Нахваталась у этого мальчишки-демона!  
Устроив локти на столешнице, Лавеллан присела и положила голову на руки. Ее глаза в свете лампады были огромными. Как у ящерицы.

— Только ты ни на кого не смотришь.

Искательница тихо посмеялась.

— Ну почему же? Я смотрю на тебя.

Самые красивые ящерицы — самые опасные.  
Розовые губы эльфийки растянулись в маленькую полуулыбку.

— Это хорошо, — сказала она.

И ушла.


	3. Женщины (м!Тревелиан/Сера)

Огонь костра каждую минуту вздрагивал от порывов ледяного пустынного ветра, бродящего по ночным Пустошам. Тревелиан беспокоился, что его может окончательно сорвать. Пока остальные удалились в свои палатки, он продолжал следить за пламенем, готовый в любой момент поддержать его.

Замотавшаяся в покрывало Сера, чертыхаясь, выкатилась из тента и босиком посеменила к нему.

— Невероятная срань! — рявкнула она, плюхаясь рядом с костром. — Такой дубняк, что у меня козявки позамерзали.

Для наглядности эльфийка задрала голову, демонстрируя свои ноздри.  
Тревелиан улыбнулся, но рассматривать, что там происходило у нее в носу, не стал.

— Тут не намного теплее, — заметил он. — В палатках хотя бы нет ветра.  
— Сказал он, чуть ли не верхом сидя на костре.  
— Кто-то должен за этим следить. Он может погаснуть.

Сера отмахнулась, морщась.

— Разве нельзя потом сделать, как вы, колдуны, умеете — пфффф и оп, он опять горит?  
— Нет.

Эльфийка фыркнула, мол, зачем вообще магия, если она не годится даже для таких мелочей. Из клубка одеял высунулась ее длинная сухая нога в дырявом цветастом чулке. Протянув ее ближе к теплу, Сера удовлетворенно вздохнула.  
Вестник хмыкнул.

— Иногда ты крайне забавное существо, — постарался как можно мягче сказать он. — Хоть и прикидываешься дикой, но ты очень приятная. Ты мне нравишься.

Сера не оценила его высказывания. Насупившись, она замотала голову в покрывало и показала ему язык.

— Не мечтай. Можешь свой крантик в мою сторону даже не поворачивать, в моей песне не про тебя поется, если ты подзабыл.  
— Я помню.

Они молчали, слушая потрескивание костра и завывание ветра, гуляющего по каменным карьерам неподалеку от них.

— Сера, почему ты любишь женщин?  
— Пфффф, — эльфийка аж выглянула из одеяла, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Ну ничего себе вопросики. А ты почему?  
— Я же первый спросил.  
— А я первая уклонилась.

Нахмурившись, Тревелиан сложил руки на колене и пожал плечами.

— Потому что они женщины. Мягкие. Нежные. Теплые. Заботливые. Они всегда понимают. Любят, несмотря ни на что, поддерживают, верят. Когда кажется, что уже конец, дотрагиваются и успокаивают, — он сделал паузу. — И еще у них красивые ресницы.  
— Как у нашего усатика.  
— Как у нашего усатика, — повторил Вестник.

Сера поворочалась некоторое время, то ли обдумывая его ответ, то ли сочиняя собственный. Откашлявшись, она кивнула.

— В принципе, я люблю их потому же, — схитрила эльфийка, решив не утруждать себя. - Ну, а еще у них сиськи такие кругленькие, просто прелесть. Хотя побольше даже круче. Ох, такие бидончики.

Она мечтательно зажмурилась. Высунувшаяся рука с растопыренными пальцами показала, что именно ей нравится с ними делать.  
Тревелиан не стал отвечать, сделав вид, что излишне увлечен наблюдением за огнем. Пламя потрескивало, разгоняя вокруг горячие волны. Сплетаясь с холодными ветрами Пустошей, они проходили мимо. Мужчине было тепло не поэтому.

— Наверное, ты знаешь, но у тебя, ведьмачок, тоже красивые ресницы, — вдруг заявила Сера, когда он больше не ждал, что она что-либо скажет. — Это я так говорю, для сведения. Ничего не подумай.

То, как поспешно она уточнила цель своего изречения, заставило Вестника вновь улыбнуться. Даже колючий репейник внутри был мягким и розовым.


	4. Забота (м!Адаар/Блэкволл)

— Я бы хотел с тобой кое о чем побеседовать… Вестник, — Блэкволл сделал ударение на последнем слове. Такое с горчинкой. Как будто ему не нравилось произносить это вслух.  
— Ты уверен, что выбрал подходящий момент? — уточнил тот.

Действительно, время для каких бы то ни было бесед было не самое удобное. В пятидесяти футах от них за оврагом располагался лагерь бандитов. Его легко можно было разрушить и военными силами, но беда была в том, что они удерживали местных, которых грозились убить. И пока они не распознали засаду, организованную малым отрядом во главе с самим Вестником, был шанс разворошить их логово без особых потерь.

— Я думаю, еще есть шанс, — Серый Страж вздохнул. — Почему ты оставил меня с собой?

Адаар хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Я имею в виду, моя помощь пригодилась бы у левого фланга. Там больше шансов добраться до противника своими силами. Твое решение послать туда ту женщину, Искательницу, верно, но забросить нас двоих было бы полезнее. Вы бы с гномом прикрыли нас сзади.  
— Мои решения не обсуждаются, — заявил кунари и отвернулся.

Факелы в темноте замелькали чаще. Бандиты могли услышать их, если бы они продолжили шуметь.

— А я, кажется, понимаю, в чем дело, — не унимался Блэкволл. — Порядок.  
— Что, прости?  
— Порядок, — Страж кивнул, довольный своей догадкой. — Ты думаешь, что у нас с ней может что-то завертеться, если мы останемся наедине? Поговорим, сблизимся…  
— Что за вздор.  
— И с ней. И с той похабной эльфийской девицей. Как будто я не пойму, чего ты добиваешься.

Кунари напрягся. Его брови насупились, а пальцы так вцепились в оружие, словно он собирался им воспользоваться.

— Мне кажется, ты настолько во мне не уверен, что считаешь, что я позабуду свой долг и увлекусь какой-нибудь юбкой.

Адаар громко фыркнул и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью. Блэкволл и не думал успокаиваться.

— Или это забота такая? Ограждать меня от всех женщин? Я, в отличие от некоторых таких же рогатых, как ты, по тавернам не шляюсь и официанток в уголке не зажимаю. Если для тебя мое слово ничего…  
— Не от женщин.  
— Что?  
— Ты прав. Но ограждаю я тебя не только от женщин, — кунари поджал губы, скрывая улыбку. Блэкволл еще никогда не говорил с ним так долго о личном. — Я ограждаю тебя от всех. И от мужчин. Они тоже на тебя поглядывают. Вдруг ты не выдержишь и…  
— Ха! Ты что, думаешь, я под дурное влияние тевинтерского альтуса попаду? Я человек консервативный. Меня не интересуют все эти… модные штуки. Может быть, про орлессианцев и ходят какие-то сплетни, но, будь уверен, эти домыслы ко всем не относятся. Ко мне уж точно.

Вестник развернулся к нему лицом. Его глаза засветились в темноте.

— Ну. Это мы еще посмотрим.  
— Что посмотрим? — не понял Блэкволл.  
— Нас заметили!

Вплоть до последнего поверженного врага Серый Страж держал в голове эту мысль. Адаар собрался что-то у него посмотреть. Ему это не нравилось. Совершенно не нравилось.  
Но интриговало. Немного.


End file.
